


Origin

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment in Ed and Sam's D/s relationship, when both of them remember how they found out about their sadomasochistic tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

'You never told me how you found out you were a Dom'.

The water of the bathtub was warm and bubbly, and Sam leant back to rest his head on Ed's shoulder.

'You never told me how you found out you were a sub' came the reply.

Sam craned his neck to look at Ed and smiled cheekily. The welts on his back still hurt, but he was feeling fully satiated and still a little elated.

'I asked first'.

Ed raised an eyebrow at that, and pinched Sam's nipple hard.

'Oh, did you?'

Sam hissed in pleasurable pain, but to his surprise, Ed began to speak.

'I was just a little kid. My father...' he paused, as he always did when he mentioned him 'He had an encyclopaedia of classical art. There were many tomes, twenty at least, and when I was bored at home I used to look at the plates. One day I found one... The Matrydom of Saint Sebastian. You know it?'

Sam shook his head.

'It's an Italian painting. Saint Sebastian was tied to a column with ropes and shot with arrows as a punishment for... well, I don't remember. But the arrows pierced his body everywhere, and when I saw it I thought... if only I had been one of the archers'.

Ed kissed a red welt on Sam's back lovingly, then murmured:

'Your turn'.

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'I was also a little kid. One day I had gone to a friend's house for a sleepover. Bobby, you remember him? My buddy from school'.

Ed nodded and Sam continued.

'Well, I don't know what he did, some piece of mischief, I guess, because his father got angry. He entered the bedroom, pulled Bobby over his lap and spanked him. It wasn't very hard, but I was there and...'

Sam trailed off, and Ed rubbed his chest.

'You saw it all?'

'Yeah' Sam replied in a low voice 'And all I could think... All I could think was how lucky Bobby was. And that I wish it had been me'.

None of them spoke again, and when the water turned cold they went to bed. Ed and Sam cuddled under the duvet together and stayed awake for a while, reflecting how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
